veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Maneros
It is not recorded whether Maneros was originally from this world, or from another. However, he had existed there before the War, for a short time, and after some period wandering, returned just prior to the outbreak of the war. Upon returning, he went to confront the Primal God and Goddess alone. For sometime after this, he vanished. He later re-appeared and elevated the Moon Goddesses to their posts. With this, he gained power over the seas and in a dramatic upheaval, swept destruction across the face of the earth. Despite his often boastful and capricious nature, he talks little of the war or his actions during it. Maneros rules the moons, and through them the seas and tides. Since the War he has been in allegiance with the four Moon Goddesses and declares himself their Lord. However, their relationship is more complex. The Moon Goddesses love each other more than Maneros and all have their own obscure agendas, that rarely effect the world below, and their motives and reasoning shift with the phases of the moons, as well as their attachment to him. Thus Maneros and the Goddesses are in an endless cycle of being drawn together and then apart to each other, commonly associated in myth with the phases of the Moon. The night when all four moons are full is usually marked as the New Year by many races, especially those loyal in worship to Maneros. This night is seen as mysterious and powerful. People of all races are swept up in the fascination and wanton freedom of the night, in a festival of love and renewal. But for the enemies of the Lord of the Moons, it is also a night of destruction, for at this time his power waxes to its ultimate zenith, as well as his determination to strike down the oppressors of his children. Many rebels have used this night to start their revolutions, aware of the powerful connotations. Maneros is also known for taking many forms and has appeared in more recorded guises than the other gods. Often these forms are animals, most noticeably that of the crow. Maneros also has taken to the forms of mortals, though even this varies. However, in his humanoid form, Maneros has a few defining characteristics. His body is always enshrouded in a black cape, usually seen to be made of an endless sea of black feathers. His face is pale and thin, his eyes clever and mocking. A noticeable feature is that he never shows all of his face. Whether by a mask, darkened glasses, or with the shadow of a wide brimmed hat, it is always partially obscured. He is known as trickster, manipulator and often scoundrel, titles he takes all in stride. Though his nature can often drastically swing from manic excitement to bitter and cynical brooding, he is rarely a wrathful god. He abides by his tenants of freedom for all. He is a paradoxical figure to his worshipers. On one hand, it is often said that Maneros loves his mortal children more than any other god, and over any other god. And yet he rarely directly interferes with them, supplying them with the freedom he espouses and not meddling in their advancement much. However, he does care and work for them, even if it is not evident, manipulating events for those truly loyal to him to ensure the yolk of tyranny always just misses their necks. --- Deiology Category:Deiology